<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirement by scorpandal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518511">Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpandal/pseuds/scorpandal'>scorpandal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Consensual Underage Sex, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Room of Requirement, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpandal/pseuds/scorpandal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus gets touchy during class, smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>History of Magic was always boring, but today the class seemed to be particularly sleep-inducing. Albus’s eyes wandered around the classroom; most of the students were staring off into space, some had their books open to conceal the fact that they were napping, and a select few were paying attention. Scorpius was one of those select few. Albus watched as Scorpius jotted down notes, double-checking his textbook as he listened to the lecture, making sure that he wasn’t missing any information.</p><p>Albus eyed Scorpius’s long and slender fingers, admiring the way they wrapped around his quill and produced the perfect script that was being etched into the parchment. His mind wandered to a night earlier in the week, where Scorpius used his long fingers for something much more scandalous… As Albus let the images fill his head he felt his pants tighten; he tried his hardest to push the thoughts from his mind, there was still half an hour before the class was dismissed and it was already getting uncomfortable. Albus discreetly brought one of his hands down from his desk to press down on his erection, but as hard as he willed his erection away it only got more intense. He began tapping his foot under the desk, trying to focus on anything but the blood rushing to his cock, but to his dismay it only caused Scorpius to notice the strange behavior that Albus was displaying.</p><p>“Al? What are you doing?” Scorpius whispered, taking his eyes off of his notes for the first time since the class started.</p><p>“Nothing, my foot just fell asleep, trying to wake it up, that’s all.” Albus chuckled nervously.</p><p>Scorpius shrugged and turned back to his notes, Albus watched as Scorpius’s brows furrowed, trying to copy down what he just missed when he inquired about Albus’s odd behavior. Albus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the image of Scorpius making the same face in another context. Albus shifted in his seat, sliding closer to Scorpius on their shared bench. He wanted so badly to rest his hand on Scorpius’s thigh and squeeze it, but Scorpius would surely be cross with him, but maybe he wouldn’t…</p><p>Albus decided to take the risk, his hand slid from where it was resting on his leg to Scorpius’s knee, and when Scorpius didn’t react he slid it farther along the inside of his boyfriend's thigh, pausing halfway to his hip, and squeezed. Albus felt his erection strain painfully against his trousers, but in a way, it felt good.</p><p>Scorpius sucked in a breath and turned to Albus, “What in Merlin's name are you doing?” He whispered.</p><p>Albus cracked a small smile, “Nothing, just have a little… problem… you could say.” He replied, looking down at the growing erection in his trousers.</p><p>Scorpius looked down at Albus’s trousers to see the erection his boyfriend was trying to conceal, the mere thought of his boyfriend’s hard cock causing the blood to rush to his own.</p><p>“We’re in the middle of class for Merlin’s sake, Albus! Do the Goblin Wars get you off or something?” Scorpius whispered.</p><p>Albus turned to whisper into Scorpius’s ear, “I was watching you write, and I started thinking about what else your fingers do so well…” He trailed off.</p><p>Scorpius pressed his palm into his erection, “Albus, come off it, I’m trying to focus.” He hissed.</p><p>Albus ran his hand up Scorpius’s thigh, “I’m sure you already know all this anyway.” He whispered.</p><p>Scorpius bit his lip, trying to stop the sounds threatening to escape from his mouth as Albus squeezed the top of his thigh. This was definitely not the time or place for this, Scorpius thought, they could get caught, or even worse, he could come in his pants. His eyes drifted to the muggle clock sitting on the Professor’s desk, there were still fifteen minutes remaining of the class.</p><p>“Al, can you just wait fifteen minutes? I promise I’ll help you with it after class.” He whispered.</p><p>Albus nodded and turned to face Professor Binns, trying to focus on anything but Scorpius for the next fifteen minutes.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>When Professor Binns dismissed the class for lunch, Albus’s erection still hadn’t subsided; and judging by the look of discomfort etched on Scorpius’s face, neither had his. The boys practically ran out of the classroom and headed for the Room of Requirement. They discovered it in their fourth year, and they tended to end up there whenever they needed a quick shag. The door appeared and the boys ran in, careful to make sure no one saw where they were going.</p><p>As soon as they entered, the boys dropped their books to the ground, and Albus pushed Scorpius against the wall, pressing a hard kiss to the blond boy’s mouth. Scorpius raised his hips to meet his boyfriend’s, Albus moaned and ground his erection against Scorpius’s. Albus continued to grind his hips against Scorpius’s as he moved from kissing Scorpius’s mouth to sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck.</p><p>Scorpius threw his head back to rest on the wall, “F-fuck, Al, I need you so bad.” He whimpered.</p><p>Albus hummed in agreement and pulled Scorpius’s tie off, Scorpius did the same to Albus and hastily unbuttoned his boyfriend’s shirt, letting it drop to the floor. Albus cupped Scorpius’s face and pushed him back against the wall, running his hands up and down Scorpius’s torso before sliding them down to rest on Scorpius’s arse. Scorpius moaned and ground his hips.</p><p>Albus pulled away from the kiss and unbuttoned Scorpius’s trousers, letting them fall to the floor to join their discarding shirts. He slid his hand down his boyfriend’s chest and cupped his erection, Scorpius groaned and worked to discard Albus’s trousers. Once both boys were only covered by their pants, they moved towards the bed that the room provided. Albus pushed Scorpius onto the bed and climbed on top of him, and kissed him passionately. Both boys moaned simultaneously, pressing their erections together. Albus pulled away and teased at the waistband of Scorpius’s pants.</p><p>“Please, Al.” Scorpius whimpered.</p><p>With that, Albus pulled his boyfriend’s pants off, watching his boyfriend’s erection spring free. Scorpius’s cock was long and thin, much like the rest of his body. Albus moved to stroke his boyfriend’s cock, Scorpius moaned his boyfriend’s name, the sound causing Albus’s cock to strain even harder against the fabric of his pants, if that was even possible at this point. Scorpius pushed Albus onto his side and climbed on top of the brown-haired boy, trailing kisses down the tan boy’s torso, looking up to meet Albus’s eyes once he reached his waistband; Albus nodded yes, and Scorpius pulled the pants from Albus’s body, throwing them to the floor. Scorpius watched hungrily as Albus’s thick cock emerged from his pants. Scorpius leaned down and licked a stripe up the dark-haired boy’s shaft.</p><p>“Merlin, Scor, just like that.” He groaned.</p><p>Scorpius brought his tongue up to circle the head of Albus’s cock, Albus slipped his hand into Scorpius’s hair, pushing just enough to convey what he wanted. Scorpius understood and put the head of Albus’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, earning a throaty moan from the dark-haired boy. Scorpius took his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Albus groaned and thrust into Scorpius’s mouth. Scorpius pulled off of his boyfriend’s cock and gave it a few strokes before Albus pushed Scorpius onto his back, spreading the blond-haired boy’s legs.</p><p>“A-ah, Albus, please, I need you.” Scorpius whimpered as Albus traced his finger around the Scorpius’s tight pink hole.</p><p>“I love it when you beg for it, Scor,” Albus whispered in a husky voice, causing Scorpius to shudder and arch into Albus’s touch.</p><p>“Al, please, f-fuck, need you now.” Scorpius writhed.</p><p>“What do you need, Scor?” Albus whispered as he traced Scorpius’s puckering hole, watching the pre-cum leak from Scorpius’s aching cock.</p><p>“Need your cock, f-fuck, inside of me now, Al, please.” He gasped.</p><p>Albus muttered a lubrication spell and spread the substance over his fingers, massaging at Scorpius’s entrance. He lightly pressed one finger in, Scorpius moaned and stroked his cock.</p><p>“Merlin, Al, move.” The blond boy whimpered.</p><p>Albus began thrusting his finger in and out of the ring of muscle, the sight causing his aching cock to leak. Scorpius arched his back and moaned softly.</p><p>“Need more, Al, please.” He moaned.</p><p>Albus pressed a second finger in, waiting a few moments until Scorpius motioned for him to move. He thrust his fingers in hard and fast, bringing his other hand up to stroke his cock, reveling in the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of Scorpius’s slick entrance.</p><p>“Fuck me, Al, please, oh Merlin,” Scorpius exclaimed, head thrown back.</p><p>“It would be my pleasure.” Albus smiled, pulling the blond boy closer to him by the hips.</p><p>Albus lined himself up at the entrance and pushed the head of his cock into Scorpius’s hole. Feeling the tight heat swallow the tip of his cock, he groaned.</p><p>“Merlin, Scor, you feel amazing.” He groaned.</p><p>Scorpius whimpered in response, tightening his grip on the bedsheets.</p><p>“More,” Scorpius said.</p><p>Albus pushed his shaft in, feeling Scorpius’s muscles start to relax. He leaned over, pressing a passionate kiss to Scorpius’s mouth.</p><p>Scorpius moaned, “Move, please, Al.” Arching his back.</p><p>Albus slowly thrust into Scorpius, relishing in the wet heat that sent shocks coursing through his body. Albus thrust faster, causing both him and Scorpius to moan in pleasure.</p><p>“A-ah, harder Al, please,” Scorpius whined.</p><p>Albus pulled Scorpius closer to him by the hips and thrust harder and deeper, Scorpius cried out with every thrust as Albus continuously hit his prostate. Both boys were moaning uncontrollably, their bodies slick with sweat.</p><p>“Merlin, Al, I’m so close.” Scorpius shuddered.</p><p>“You feel so good, Scorp, Merlin.” Albus groaned.</p><p>“A-ah! Yes, Al, f-fuck.” Scorpius moaned.</p><p>Albus’s thrust faster and harder, feeling the intense heat pooling in his groin, his climax was approaching quickly.</p><p>“Oh f-fuck, Al, I’m gonna- A-ah!” Scorpius cried out as his release came, splattering onto his stomach.</p><p>Scorpius’s hole clenched around Albus’s cock, pushing him over the edge as he came inside of Scorpius with a loud moan.</p><p>Albus pulled out and watched as his release dripped from Scorpius’s hole. Albus looked at his boyfriend in awe, his long limbs splayed out on the bed, blond hair tousled and body slick from sweat. Scorpius looked up to meet Albus’s gaze, a smile etched on his face; he reached to swipe a long finger over his throbbing hole, collecting the drizzle of cum leaking from him. Scorpius brought his finger to his mouth, holding Albus’s gaze as he licked the cum from his finger seductively.</p><p>“Merlin, Scor, I love you.” Albus breathed out, enamored by the sight in front of him.</p><p>Scorpius hummed in response, moving forward to press a hot kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “I love you too, Al.” He whispered.</p><p>Unfortunately, the boys had little time to relish in the post-coital bliss, as lunch would be over in a few minutes. Students would be filling the halls, making their way to afternoon lessons, and the boys wouldn't want to be seen exiting the Room of Requirement. Albus moved off the bed first, grabbing his wand and casting a cleaning charm to remove the release from their bodies. Scorpius followed Albus to the corner where their clothes were laying on the floor. Both boys slipped their uniforms back on and grabbed their books; exiting the room of requirement and making their way to their afternoon classes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Check out our profile for more smut oneshots! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>